biofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Fanitaide
Tältä sivulta pääsee fanien luomien tarinoiden, sarjakuvien ym. sivuille. Tarinat kirjoittajittain Tarinoita eli fanficejä voi kirjoittaa esim. Wordilla, Worksilla tai Muistiolla. VezonThunder *''Vapaussankarit'' - käynnissä Gladiatus *''BIONICLE22: Kontares Glatorian'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Dinosaur lords'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Island of the ants'' - valmis *''BIONICLE25: Mustat vedet'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Journey of Sea'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Story of Tegna Nui'' - valmis *''Trap in the Hole'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: The Jurassic Adventure'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Legend of Axe'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Jungle of Paratiz'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Planet of dinosaurs'' - valmis *''BIONICLE Secret´s of Paratiz'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Secret of Saharius'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: The Age of Dinosaur'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: The New Dawn - Ice Age'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: planet Kosk'' - keskeytetty(ei edes aloitettu, eikä aloiteta) *''BIONICLE: Forbidden Land'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: The New Dinosaur Planet'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Land of Paratiz'' - keskeytetty *''BIONICLE: Back to Tegna Nui'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Dwellers of Tunnels'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: The Zeroes'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Revenge of Ultra Lord'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Dawn of DarkEgo!'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Korpix´s Guide to Tegna Nui'' - valmis *''BIONICLE Cave of the Deep'' - valmis *''BIONICLE: Battle of sandy beach'' - valmis *''BIONICLE 42: Chaos of coasts'' - valmis *''Kalakahakka'' - valmis *''Skurkla, Forest of Destruction'' - valmis *''BI0NICLE 45: Shadows of Sea'' - käynnissä Ulxelaser *''Bara Magnan taistelut'' - kesken *''Darkness In Arms'' - Kesken *''Destiny Fear'' - Kesken *''Destinys dwellers'' - Kesken *''Elämänkertani'' - Kesken *''Fardak's Blog'' - Valmis *''Iconox or Tesara'' - Kesken *''Makutojen Voitto'' - Valmis *''Muuttumista'' - Valmis *''Pelon sota'' - Valmis *''Pimeyden voimapeli'' - Valmis *''Reign of Final Journey'' - Ei aloitettu *''Shadow Dreams'' - Valmis *''Suurien Olentojen etsintä'' - Kesken *''Taisteluni pahaa vastaan''- Valmis *''The Hunting'' - Valmis *''The Journey of Crulsaz'' -Kesken *''The Secret of Glatorian'' - Valmis *''The Tavakar Chronicles'' - Kesken *''Vaarallinen linnake'' - Valmis *''Ytimen sota'' - Valmis Umbra *''Umbran Hullu Matka'' - valmis *''Mystery Nuin Sankari'' - valmis *''Varastamisen Naamio'' - kesken, lopettamisesta ei varmuutta *'Kapina' - jatkuu *'Unelmoiden läpi Elämän' - jatkuu *'Orto Nuin tuho' - kesken jatkosta ei varmuutta TNidhiki *''Vapauden Kuolema'' - julkaistu, 6 luvussa jumissa. *''Fic'' -suunnitteluvaihessa Domek *''Dalek - Bioniclen hallitsija'' *''Bio Clan 5'' - Lopetettu. Matoro *''Muistojen mysteeri'' - Julkaistu,Valmis *''Secret of Zanga Nui'' - Aktiiviton *''Power on Destruction'' - Aktiiviton Lewa-Metru *''Tempare-Nuin taru'' - Kirjoitettu uudestaan *''The Letru'' keskeytetty *''Lewa-Metrun Kootut Seikkailut'' - Osittain julkaistu *''Kristalli-trilogia'' - Ensimmäistä osaa kirjoitetaan **''Varjo'' **''Lewan Käsi(?)'' **''Perillinen'' *''Kristallin Kertomus-sarja'' - Suunnitteilla **''Näsdukin Kolmas Taistelu'' **''Destralin Kaukopartio'' **''Nimeni on Gredidax'' KooBee *''Metru Nuin sota'' - Aloitettu *''Maapallo'' - Aloitettu *''Kongubossin ensimmäinen seikkailu'' - Aloitettu *''Konguboss ja Bara Magna'' - Aloitettu *''Kolme pientä Matorania'' - Valmis *''Goriax ryösti kakun'' - Valmis Iniko *''Kristallit'' - Jatkuu silloin tällöin tai kun Iniko muistaa Cropodi - Aqua Magnan kuningas *''Meren kuningas - Sota vapaudesta'' - valmis Kerosiinipelle *''Kerosiinipellen Taru'' - Valmis *''Suuri Hyökkäys'' - Kesken ja puolijumissa Gahlok Va *''Fabokin Piiritys'' - Valmistunut *''Vastarintalaiset'' - Aloitettu Ignika904515 *''Toa Brutakan Legenda'' -ei jaksa kirjoittaa, julkaisematon. *''Paluu Lahra nuille'' -Suunnittelussa Toa Kapura *TROlOLOLOL *CMC HunterEliminator *''Toa Novathemien saaga 1'' -Erittäin pahasti kesken Matanui112 *''The Age of darkness'' -Ensimmäinen tarina, vielä aika alussa. Glatorianking *''Tervan Toa'' -valmis *''Vastarinta'' -valmis *''Emme ole yksin'' -valmis *''Talismaani'' -valmis Bloszar *''Tales of Turok'' -kesken *''Revolution'' -ei aloitettu *''Terror of Bara Magna'' -ei aloitettu Sarjakuvat tekijöittäin Sarjakuvia voi tehdä kuvankäsittelyohjelmilla esim. Paintilla, Paint.NETillä tai GIMPillä. MahriKing *''Bio-klaani Adventures'' - "Klaanin oma seikkailusarjakuva". *''MahriKingin elämäkerta'' Domek *''Bio Klaani, 4. Järjestö''- Ei vielä julkaistu. *''Bio Klaanin Legenda''-Domekin ensimmäinen sarjakuva Bio Klaanista. Aktiiviton. *''Star Road''- Domekin ensimmäinen Bio Klaanissa oleva sarjis. Lopetettu. Matoro *''Bio-Klaani sarjis'' - Unohdettu,lopetettu *''Makutan Kosto'' - Unohdettu,valmis *''Varjojen mysteeri'' - Aktiiviton *''The Legends'' - Korvattu *''Erään Matoranin nousu ja tuho'' - julkaistu *''Kahden miehen armeija'' - Matoron ja Pridakin yhteistyötä,Julkaistu Kerosiinipelle *''Kerosiinipelle Seikkailee'' - Ilmestyy muutaman kuukauden väliajoin KooBee *''Bioklaani ja sen ulkopuolella - Aloitettu *''KooBeen sarjakuvia - Lopetettu Toa Taguna *''Bionicle- The Sarjis - Aloitettu, jo muutama sivu Lewa-Metru *''Adventures of Lewa-Metru 4+ osaa Bio-Klaanissa. Glatorianking *''The Final''-valmis *''Klaani-Petturi'' -kesken (ikuisesti) Artwork luojittain Artworkkia voi tehdä helposti kuvankäsittelyohjelmilla esim Paintilla, GIMPillä tai Paint.NETillä. Videot tekijöittäin Videoita voi tehdä Windows Movie Makerillä tai joillakin muilla videontekoohjelmalla. Musiikkivideoita kutsutaan BMV:iksi. Sana BMV on lyhenne sanasta Bionicle Music Video, joka tarkoittaa suomeksi Bionicle Musiikkivideo. Yleensä videoihin käytetään mainoksia, elokuvien pätkiä ja pelivideoiden pätkiä. Umbra *''BMV: Stone Cutters song'' *''BMV: We Want Candy'' *''BMV: Biovaltiaat'' *''BMV: Everybody hates Teridax'' *''BMV: Garbage Man Can!'' *''BMV: Nurmijärven Bio'' *''BMV: Crazy Bionicle'' *''BMV: Dino Run'' *''BMV: My heart bleeds for you'' *''BMV: We Are The Champions'' *''BMV: Take Me Home!'' *''BMV: Digimon'' *''BMV: Transformers'' *''BMV: Escape From the Dracon'' *''BMV: Meganapakymppi'' *''BMV: Mä tahtoo veivaa veivaa!'' KooBee Musiikkivideot *''The Game'' *''T.N.T.'' *''Gravity Hurts'' *''Kumo Rocks'' *''Hufa-Mafa Flow'' *''Bionicles on Patrol'' *''Forgotten'' *''Headless Bionicle'' *''Biollac'' *''Bionicle Butter Jelly Time'' *''Bionicle March'' *''Bionicles Will Own n00bs'' *''One Step Closer'' *''Thunderstruck'' *''Session'' *''Duel of the Fates'' *''You Spin Me Right Round'' Videopätkät *''BIONICLE O_O: Bionicle - AC/DC'' *''Bionicle Wars (Halo Wars)'' *''BIONICLE O_O How Many Times Matau Dies?'' *''300 BIONICLE'' MahriKing Kokopitkät musiikkivideot: *''BMV1-Vakaman 200 apinaa'' *''BMV2-Vakama- politiikan pokemon'' *''BMV3-Matoran hakuna Matata'' *''BMV4-Lookin up the Bio'' *''BMV5-Lazy Bio'' *''BMV6-Wall-E'' *''BMV7-Norik vaan joi'' *''BMV8-Dume tahtoo veivaa'' Lyhyet musiikkivideot: *''Ankronicle'' *''Biomon'' *''Biomon Frontier english'' Ismonicle-sarja: *''Ismonicle'' *''Ismonicle2'' *''Ismonicle3'' *''Ismonicle4, maahanmuuttajien kosto'' *''Ismonicle5'' *''Ismonicle6'' Glatorianking Musiikkivideot *''BMV-Ride'' Bara Magnan Legenda-sarja: *''BML-1: Bara Magnan hiekat'' *''BML-2: Ateron Tuho'' *''BML-3: Uudestisyntynyt sankari'' *''BML-4: Punaisen tähden salaisuus Prologi'' Matkanpää-sarja *''MP-1: Kaikki kimmeltävä'' *''MP-2: Uudestisyntmä''- Kehiteillä Glatorianking Chornicles-sarja: *''GC-Prologi'' *''GC-1''